Love Entangled
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: "I don't have all those different types of affection. Whether it's friendship or love, it's all the same to me." Prequel to "The King's Man" by Pixelbutterfly. Drinking during a family dinner leads to So, Soo and Baek Ah getting closer than they ever imagined.


AN: For all those who read "The King's Man" and wondered how So and Baek Ah got their start. Yes I know, this is the second time I'm continuing on from Pixelbutterfly's work, but what can I say? You ever just read something and think to yourself 'this is so good, it needs to keep going'? I've had that a couple of times already with her stories, (*insert shameless plug for "Wang So's Delivery Service" here*) and I'm just thankful that she lets me pick up where she left off.

0-o-o-o-0

" _Thank you Your Majesty."_

It was amusing at first, but after a while, watching Baek Ah get up and thank So every time he (or Soo, when Baek Ah wasn't looking) put a choice piece of food on his rice got a little tiresome. Soo rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"What part of 'don't do that' don't you understand?" she said, taking a sip of her wine. "This isn't court, he's not going to bite you." _It's just your brother_ , she wanted to add, but in this family that wasn't the best thing to say. Part of her wondered if Wang Yo hadn't had the right idea. Moving the capital might be a good thing, even if he wasn't doing it for the right reasons. A fresh start in a new setting without so much blood soaked into it might have been good for them all. There were too many ghosts here. If she listened hard enough she was sure that she could hear Eun's laughter, Mu's kind voice, Court Lady Oh's quiet steps. Baek Ah could probably hear them too, maybe that was why he couldn't relax, even if it was just So without his crown.

But his inability to relax around his brother was hurting So, she could see that. The duties of the throne weighed heavily on him, and Soo knew that he wanted to be together with the people he loved as a family. She had to do something.

"Have another drink." Soo said, passing the wine bottle over to him. He'd had two cups already, but she knew Baek Ah was capable of more than that. They were old drinking buddies after all. "You too." She added to So. She knew he didn't get drunk very often, but she was determined to get him to relax and enjoy himself.

Baek Ah sighed, but he didn't turn away the offer. "You sure it's a good idea to keep her around?" he asked So. "She's such a bad influence. Look how she's trying to get me drunk."

The King of Goryeo just grinned at his brother. "Consider it a royal command."

"Yes Your Majesty." He replied, making a little bow.

 _That's better._ Soo thought to herself, smiling at the two most important men in her life.

Two bottles later, they'd left the scraps of their meal behind and gone up to the astronomy tower with another bottle of wine and a plate of snacks. It was a beautiful, clear night, and So wanted to see the stars. The three of them sat next to each other, passing the bottle back and forth and gazing up at the sky.

"So beautiful." So sighed. "I don't get to just sit and look at this anymore. We should move the royal residence up here. I want to fall asleep at night with the open sky above me."

"I think Ji Mong might have a problem with that." Baek Ah commented, then took a swallow of wine. "This is his place after all."

So smirked. "No, he and I have had this conversation. Everything belongs to the King, right? So this is mine. He can go sleep in my chamber if he wants. The bed is more comfortable there anyway, he'd probably like it."

Sitting between them, Soo took the bottle from Baek Ah. "But wouldn't that interfere with his stargazing?"

So shrugged. "That's his problem. Isn't the King's sleep more important? Of course it is." He answered his own question with a firm nod. "That's why you'll stay with me here too, Soo."

Soo had just swallowed her mouthful of wine when So leaned over and kissed her. She could taste the wine on his lips, and from the way he deepened the kiss she could tell that it was affecting him probably as much as it was her. He normally wasn't this demonstrative with her in front of others. She kissed him back briefly, but then withdrew, not wanting to embarrass Baek Ah. He tried to follow her mouth, but she cupped his cheek, stroking it while keeping him back.

"Your Majesty, not in front of your brother."

"No no, if he has to relax in front of me, so do you Soo." So said, moving away from her hand to steal another kiss.

Baek Ah started to get up, but after the wine it was a slow start. "I'll just leave you two alone…" he started to say, but So reached across Soo and grabbed his hand.

"No, stay. Please."

Soo was surprised to hear these words, ones that so rarely crossed this man's lips to anyone.

"Stay." She added her own plea to So's.

Baek Ah plopped back down, not that he had gotten very far anyway with So grabbing his hand.

"Good. Thank you. _This_ one is going to behave himself, right?" Soo said, tapping So's forehead and giving him what was supposed to be a menacing look. Apparently she didn't succeed, because the King just pinched her cheek.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He grinned at her lovingly, then glanced at his brother. "Isn't she?"

Baek Ah grinned back at them, seeming to forget about his embarrassment. "Very."

Soo rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you two?" Noticing she still had the bottle, she took a drink.

"Ah, but you love us, right Soo?" So sighed. Stretching out, he laid his head in her lap.

"Yes, yes I do." She admitted. Putting the bottle down, she started playing with So's hair.

"Me too?" Baek Ah asked. He tried leaning his head against her shoulder, but with the height distance it just didn't work and he ended up banging his head against hers.

"OW!" they both cried out. So sat up and looked at them both.

"Are you okay?"

Soo glared at Baek Ah. "NO. This one has a head made of rock."

"Sorry Soo."

"Hmph." The alcohol was not helping with her head, and so her glare did not go away.

"Let me kiss it and make it better." So took her head in her hands and tried to kiss where their heads had collided, but he was coming from the wrong angle and so couldn't reach it.

"No, no, right here." She said, trying to point out the right spot.

"Here, let me." Being in the right place since he was the one who'd hurt her in the first place, Baek Ah was able to reach it and kissed the top of her head. "All better?"

"Not really." Soo grumbled. "I don't know why mothers say that works. It never does."

"It always did for me. Maybe you just need another one, right brother?" Baek Ah asked, and despite her sore head, Soo smiled, pleased that he was treating So as just his brother again.

So must have noticed this too, as he just smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It couldn't hurt though, right?"

"Right." Baek Ah kissed her head again. It really didn't do anything to help her head, but the sweetness of the brothers being together with each other like this helped Soo's heart, and she smiled.

"You're right. Thank you." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back against the wall. "I do love you both." _Oh please, whatever gods are out there. Let us stay happy like this. Let us stay a family, and love each other always._

She felt something heavy rest against her thigh.

"Hey, that's my lap. Get off!" So protested.

Soo opened her eyes and looked down to see Baek Ah's head in her lap.

"She said she loved me too, so we can share, right?"

"There's only enough room for one head in Soo's lap, and that's mine."

Soo rolled her eyes. "Well if you both didn't have such big heads you could share."

So scowled. "Are you insulting a King?"

"No, I'm being honest."

Making a face, he glared down at Baek Ah. "Move your big head over."

"Fine." He said, adjusting himself to give So room, and the other man laid down and rested his head on what was left of Soo's lap. She found herself now stuck in the middle while the King and 13th Prince of Goryeo stretched out on either side of her with their heads in her lap.

"How did I end up like this?"

So looked up at her with a goofy smile on his face. "You love us." He sighed. "This is the best view in all the world." But he was still looking at her, and not the stars.

Soo wanted to lean down and kiss him, but there was no way to do that without smothering Baek Ah with her bosom. _Awkward_ she thought to herself, and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Baek Ah asked, and Soo blushed at what she had thought.

"Nothing." She replied, but giggled again.

Baek Ah glanced at So. "That's a strange girl you've got here."

So smiled up at her fondly. "Yeah, but I like her. I think I'll keep her."

"Gee, thanks." Soo said, and they were quiet for a while, gazing up at the bright stars. Eventually she shifted. "Can you two get up? Your heads are heavy and my legs are falling asleep."

So groaned. "No, I'm comfortable. You're a good pillow."

Soo pushed at Baek Ah's head, and they were close enough that it bumped against So's. They both looked up and glared at her.

"Are you trying to give me a headache?" Baek Ah asked as he slowly got up.

"No. It's his fault. He wouldn't get up."

When they'd come up here they'd taken the bedding So kept from when he used to live here and camped out on it. Baek Ah now took So's pillow and stretched out next to Soo, laying his head on it. So sat against the wall on the other side of her, their bodies close enough to rest against each other; and she took advantage of it, leaning against his shoulder.

"Let's play a game." Baek Ah suggested.

"Okay." So agreed. "How's your poetry, Soo?"

Baek Ah shook his head mournfully. "Terrible. She's barely literate."

Soo stuck her tongue out at Baek Ah and looked around for the wine bottle. Finding it, she took a swig.

"Are we going to have to carry you home, Soo?" Baek Ah asked.

"Pffft. As if you could do it right now. You've had as much wine as me."

"We can sleep here tonight." So said, then yawned. "Actually that's sounding like a really good idea. Let's forget the game and just go to sleep."

The alcohol was making her tired, so Soo thought this was a good idea. "Won't we be cold though?"

"No." Reaching across her So grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. "We can all fit under it. This one will have to move over first." He said, pointing at Baek Ah.

His brother looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you sure? I can leave…"

So shook his head. "No. Just stay. It's late and we've all been drinking. Besides, it will be warmer with the three of us." He stretched out on the bedding and pulled Soo down next to him. She lay on her side, facing him, and behind her she could feel Baek Ah roll over until he was against her back.

"Much better." So said, and stretched the blanket so it covered all three of them.

Soo lay quietly, afraid to move. She'd shared a bed with So on many occasions for a while now, but this was the first time that there was a third person there. So got up and blew out the lamp inside that had given them a faint light all this while, and when he crawled back under the blanket she could no longer see him in the darkness, but she could feel his breath against her hair and hear Baek Ah breathing softly behind her. It was awkward, but So was right; it was very warm, and the alcohol made her grow comfortable more easily than she normally would have. So must have felt her tension though, because he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Shhh….relax. It's just Baek Ah. Sleep now, we're all together and we have peace." His whispered words against her skin soothed her; Soo wrapped her arms around her love and snuggled against him. Behind her, an arm draped over her and she sighed, feeling safe and warm.

0-o-o-o-0

She must have fallen asleep, but she didn't know for how long. All Soo knew was that there was a familiar hardness pressed against her and a pair of lips trailing over her throat.

"Soo…" her lover whispered, and she shivered from the moist brush of his mouth as he tasted her skin. Still drowsy, she still couldn't resist pulling So's head up to kiss him. He sought entry to her mouth and she opened to him, relishing the taste and feel of his tongue. She moaned softly and reached down to slide her hand into his robes, but when she shifted to give herself room she backed into something. It was soft, except for a hardness that pressed against her backside. This woke her up. In her sleepy, not quite sober desire, she'd forgotten that Baek Ah was there.

"Oh!" Soo exclaimed softly, moving away from him. There wasn't very much room for her to move though, just up against So, and when she did she felt him push back against her, moving her back against his brother. He followed after, wrapping an arm over both of them.

"Love you." So murmured, kissing her again. Then he took Baek Ah's hand and kissed it. "And I love you."

Soo could feel Baek Ah tense a little behind her, and she expected him to back away, but instead he seemed to feel harder against her.

"So…" he whispered.

"You're the most important people in my life, you're my heart and soul. Be with me." So whispered, and kissed Soo again. While he did, he took Baek Ah's hand and drew it down the side of Soo's body. It was unexpected, and a trace of an unfamiliar excitement curled within her. What was he trying to do?

"Please…I don't understand…" she whispered.

"I love you. Do you love me?" So asked, trailing his and Baek Ah's combined fingertips over her.

"You know I do." Was her automatic reply.

"Do you love Baek Ah?"

"Yes, but…"

"Baek Ah, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love Soo?"

"Yes, but…are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I told Soo once there is no difference in my affection. I want to bind us together, be with me always."

"Soo, are you okay with this?" Baek Ah asked her softly. He pressed his lips gently against the back of her neck, in a place So had not managed to find yet in what she'd previously thought was a _very_ thorough exploration of her body, and she couldn't help but shiver. What they were proposing…it was something the 21st century Go Ha Jin had heard of, usually in whispers between men and some of the more adventurous women she knew, but it was something she'd never dreamed of thinking of for herself. Something about the love and peace she was basking in right now though; and okay, probably the alcohol too, was making her actually consider it. So was right; it was a sharing of the love they felt for each other.

"Yes…" her response came on a sigh. Baek Ah's arms came around her, and Soo sank into them as So pressed forward, his kiss hot and intense. Baek Ah's mouth was once again at her neck, suckling at her skin, and Soo discovered that a tongue used in just the right way on a spot that was normally ticklish could cause completely different sensations.

Still a little shy with the situation, she wasn't ready to touch Baek Ah yet so she concentrated on So instead, reaching her hands inside his robes to caress the muscles she was intimately familiar with by now. So broke his kiss though and removed her hands from him before kissing her palms.

"My Soo." He whispered, then shifted them until she was lying on her back. Baek Ah raised himself up on one elbow, and she could see them both above her faintly in the darkness. So leaned towards him, and their shapes blended together into one as the two men kissed. Soo watched in fascination. She didn't think something like this could excite her, but the fact that it was the two men she loved most in this world must have something to do with it. The soft sounds so close above her made her squirm a little, and So broke the kiss with a laugh.

"Someone wants her turn I think." He teased. "Kiss her." He told Baek Ah.

The 13th Prince's mouth was gentle against hers, different from So's intense kisses, but she could taste So's familiar flavor on his lips so in a way it was if she was still kissing her lover. She wanted to wrap her arms around Baek Ah's neck and bring him closer, but So was undoing her clothes, baring her breasts to the cool night air. She felt the heat of his mouth draw on one nipple and she gasped, breaking her kiss with his brother.

"Shh…." Baek Ah whispered, and when he took the other nipple into his mouth Soo had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out at the intensity of the dual stimulation. It was something she'd never experienced, their suckling causing a pleasure that drove straight down to her groin and she had to squeeze her legs together. Both of them caressed her, one sliding a hand down over her hip while the other moved up her stomach. One eventually took the other's hand though and they slid down between her legs. Soo opened her thighs to them, and thought she would lose her mind as two fingers, each belonging to a different man's hand, slipped up into the center of her wetness. Hands still over her mouth, she squeaked as the fingers moved almost as a single unit, thrusting deep inside of her. Someone's thumb, she wasn't sure whose at this point and frankly didn't care, rotated against her clit and she was gone, thrashing wildly under them as she came. Their touches were relentless as she came down from her high, until finally it was just too much and she had to push their hands away.

"Stop…stop…" Soo gasped. "Too much…"

So and Baek Ah lifted their heads away from her breasts, and So chuckled. "Such a wild little thing." He said affectionately, kissing her.

There was just enough light now that she could see So take the finger that had been inside of Hae Soo, and slip it between Baek Ah's lips. The other man took into his mouth for a moment, until So removed it and kissed him.

"Delicious."

Both men were as hard as rocks against her, but Soo was too worn out to do anything about it so she just watched as they continued to kiss. So reached his hand into Baek Ah's robes and moved them to reveal the younger man's cock. He stroked it a few times before leaning over to take the head into his mouth. Baek Ah shuddered and thinking he was going to collapse, Soo scrambled to sit up and take his arm to support him. This allowed So to move closer and take more. His movements were a little awkward, but Baek Ah didn't seem to care, thrusting forward to push more of himself into So's mouth.

Wanting to thank the man who had helped give her such intense pleasure, Soo kissed Baek Ah. He kissed her back fiercely, a total change from his gentle kisses earlier, and she could taste a trace of something unusual that had to be her own juices, but caught up in the moment as she was she didn't care. It didn't seem to take too long before a low cry from Baek Ah told her he was coming. So remained where he was, taking everything until Baek Ah's shuddering body calmed down. Soo held him the entire time, kissing at his lips and cheeks.

"Love you." She whispered, stroking his hair. It was not the intense love that she had for Wang So, but it was love just the same.

"Love you Soo." Baek Ah murmured back. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly for a moment, before they both sank back down to the bedding.

The sound of a throat clearing made them look over to see So reclined, sporting a rather impressive erection. "What about me?" he asked, pouting.

Soo rolled over to him. "Oh you poor thing."

Baek Ah joined them. While Soo kissed her King's throat, each of them reached a hand down and stroked his cock. It was a little odd at first to feel someone else touching the skin that up until now only she had kissed and touched, but the obvious joy that So felt from them doing this for him made her bold, and she showed Baek Ah ways to touch him that she knew So liked, until he was undulating beneath them.

Kneeling down, Baek Ah finally took So's cock into his mouth, making him groan. The sight of them like this was exciting her again, and kissing her lover, she brought So's hand between her legs again and he buried his fingers deep inside of her. The other man must have hit something just right, because eventually So gasped as he found his release, but he did not let up on Soo, and she followed him soon after.

Baek Ah crawled up beside them and collapsed.

"Is there any more of that wine left?"

Soo groaned, not wanting to move. "I dunno." She felt around a little before finding the bottle. Surprisingly it hadn't spilled.

"Here." She said, handing it over to Baek Ah. He took a drink, then handed it to So, who also took some.

"We're going to have such hangovers tomorrow." So said, curling up around Soo.

Baek Ah stretched out on the other side of her. "That's okay, Soo makes this stuff called 'hangover soup'. It's really good."

"Didn't I teach you to make it too? It's your turn this time." Soo grumbled.

"Yours is better though." Baek Ah pleaded, wrapping an arm around her.

Soo sighed. "I know. That's why I'm going to make it."

"Love you Soo." Both men said almost simultaneously.

"You'd better remember it, too."

0-o-o-o-0

The next morning Ji Mong came upstairs to find the King, the 13th Prince, and Court Lady Hae Soo all snuggled together under one blanket, sound asleep with a bottle of wine laying nearby. Really not wanting to be here, not wanting to know what had happened last night, and dreading what he was about to do, he cleared his throat.

Wang So cracked open one eye. "This had better be good." He said quietly.

"Court is going to begin soon. You need to get ready." Ji Mong said apologetically.

"If it wasn't obvious already, I'm very sick and can't go to court. Cancel it." _If you value your life…_ his tone of voice said.

Ji Mong nodded. "Of course. I'll tell them right away." He said, scurrying away.

"Smart man." So muttered, before closing his eye and going back to sleep.


End file.
